


ART for: Save The Date

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Doctor!Steve, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Ths Wedding Planner!AU, Veteran!Bucky, it's kinda shrinkyclinks, like they are bot engaged for a while here, minor cheating, not subtle flirting, shrinkyclinks, ssb2016, wedding planner!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra Weddings is not an easy place to work. The schedule is grueling, the standards impossible and the pay, abysmal. However that will all be a distant memory once Bucky, New York’s star wedding planner, makes partner. The perfect opportunity has just waltzed into his office, the wedding of British business heiress and All-American sweetheart, Sharon Carter. With a little luck and some wedding magic, surely Bucky will be made partner and leave the daily grind behind. How could some family problems and a crush on a cute pediatrician by the name of Steve Rogers get in the way of his destiny? Still, planning the wedding of the year won’t be a cake walk …. After all, Bucky hasn’t even met the fiancé yet. A ‘The Wedding Planner’ AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Save The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornologist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save the Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490826) by [unicornologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornologist/pseuds/unicornologist). 



Here is the title banner I have created for Save The Date

#1

#2

Here's the divider


End file.
